


Cherry Blossoms In Your Hair

by Moonluster



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! United Love Story Event [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonluster/pseuds/Moonluster
Summary: Judai is cuddling Misawa and notices his hair smells like cherry blossoms.
Relationships: Misawa Daichi | Bastion Misawa/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! United Love Story Event [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138679
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Cherry Blossoms In Your Hair

Judai was hanging out with Misawa in the Ra students’ room (the only place they could get privacy) on a Saturday night. They were ready to “veg out” for the night, with Judai telling Shou and the others he wanted to spend time with just Misawa. 

After a bit of game playing and watching a movie on Misawa’s computer, Misawa decided to look through all his decks. Judai, having no interest in anything else, took it upon himself to cuddle his genius boyfriend at the same time. 

He had his arms around his stomach, clasping his own elbows with his hands for security, head fitting against Misawa’s shoulder. Judai had him pulled close so the Ra boy’s back was curved against Judai’s front. He had legs spread to accommodate the others’ hips as they sat.   
  
It was perfectly warm and Judai enjoyed pressing little kisses to the other boy’s neck and ear every once in a bit (which would sometimes earn a hum, quiet grunt, or an unintended smile from the other). 

Judai wanted to be more distracting and “annoying” but he knew it was important to Misawa to get his strategies situated, so he resisted the urge. 

Then, Judai noticed something. He turned his head into Misawa’s neck and took a light sniff. 

Unless his senses deceived him, the scent he traced was a floral, almost fruity one--and it was in his boyfriend’s hair! 

  
Alerted, Misawa interrogated, “What are you doing?” He turned as best as he could back to Judai to get a look at him. 

Judai giggled quietly, “your hair smells nice...what do you use?” 

Misawa turned away as Judai buried his face into the crook of his neck, which earned a small gasp from the other, “I...it’s so embarrassing, but...” 

“Mm...?” 

Judai was practically intoxicated. If it were socially acceptable, he would shove his entire face into his boyfriend’s hair. 

“It’s cherry blossom-scented...I think it’s a shampoo that girls usually use, but I like how soft it makes my hair. Easier to deal with.” 

The last parts sounded like a way to justify his use of the “girl” hair product. 

“You’re so silly,” Judai beamed. 

Misawa groaned under his breath in protest but said nothing.   
  
Judai planted a kiss against the others’ shoulder and rocked them both from side to side gently as he held his boyfriend, “I like it. I don’t care if girls are supposed to use it. It smells like you, and that’s a good thing.” 

He said nothing, but Misawa’s ears and cheeks burned at the compliment; like the color of those same cherry blossoms in the spring. 

Judai chuckled and pulled the other backward in his embrace and the rest of the night was spent in quiet happiness with one another. 

From then on, Judai always associated the smell of cherry blossoms with his cherished one.


End file.
